This disclosure relates generally to adverse condition detection, assessment, and response systems, devices and methods. More particularly, but not exclusively, one contemplated embodiment relates to a system configured to monitor for physiological factors that contribute to skin breakdown, assess the likelihood of skin breakdown, and take appropriate action to prevent skin breakdown. While various systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.